Waterproof vibrator
A waterproof vibrator is a sex toy containing a waterproof mechanism which can be used underwater. The motor, batteries and other parts of this vibrator are enclosed, so underwater use is absolutely safe without the risk of damaging the mechanism or the user(s). In most cases waterproof vibrators do not have any remote control or control panel with wires. The batteries are inserted into the unit and are activated from the base. It is a more convenient variant for escaping water leakage. Use Designed especially for using underwater, the waterproof vibrators can be also activated out of the water. It expands the range of their applications. Some waterproof vibrators can be soaked in hot water for keeping the warmth and following use out of the water. Many users prefer to take the waterproof vibrators with them in the bathroom in order to massage their erogenous zones or just to relieve the muscle tension taking shower or lying in the hot bath tub. Waterproof vibrators are also used in the swimming pools and sea water. For better results during the use waterproof vibrators should be covered with some amount of the lubricant that is compatible with the material. It is a silicone- or oil-based lubricant, because water-based lubricants are ineffective in the water. Types There are several types of the waterproof vibrators. Actually any vibrator can be manufactured waterproof for water sexual plays and pleasure. Here are the most popular waterproof vibrators that can be found in the sex shops and stores. * Penetrating. Traditional and Rabbit vibrators are perfect for water plays with or without the partner. Many manufacturers offer special lines of vibrators emphasizing their waterproof function. Penetrating waterproof vibrators usually come without control panel and are activated from the base. * Non-penetrating. Many sex toys with vibrating elements are non-penetrating. They include vibrating sponges, some bullet-shaped and discreet vibrators. Sponges are used for massaging the body parts including erogenous zones for sexual stimulation and at the same time create soap foam. Discreet vibrators are special small in size sex toys that look not like sex toys, but provide some vibrations for stimulating erogenous zones. Such toys are designed for those users who prefer to hide the fact that they use sex toys from others. Discreet sex toys may come in the shape of a lipstick, mobile telephone, comb, etc. Word to the wise though, make sure that the battery case is completely sealed otherwise an electrocution of the vaginal wall may occur. While some people may find this sensation pleasurable, it is not a safe way of reaching orgasm and may leave permanent damage. Materials Waterproof vibrators are made out of the following materials: * Plastic - is a synthetic or semi synthetic polymerization product, the most popular material for producing waterproof sex toys. It is smooth and is easily cleaned. Plastic materials are compatible will all types of lubricants, including oil- and silicone-based ones, therefore plastic is widely used for waterproof vibrators manufacturing. * Jelly or poly vinyl chloride is a quite porous material and can accumulate bacteria, but provide the pleasant feel. Jelly sex toys usually are not used with oil-based lubricants. * Silicone or semi-organic polymer is non-porous material that is one of the best sex toy materials. But the nature of the material does not allow using them with oil-based lubricants, therefore their application is a little limited. Some silicone sex toys are made waterproof. They are perfect for soaking and using out of the water for producing warm pleasant sensations. * Latex or Rubber is very porous material and requires the proper caring. Latex is not oil-lubricant compatible that is why it is not very often used for waterproof vibrator manufacturing. See also * Double penetration dildo * Strap-on dildo * Clitoral pump * Love egg * Rabbit vibrator * G-spot vibrator * Anal vibrator * Clitoral vibrator Category:Sex toys Category:Massage